


The Fourth Smile

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 sentence fiction. Many tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face after he recalled a villain killing Supergirl recently.





	The Fourth Smile

I never created Superman TAS.

Many tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face after he recalled a villain killing Supergirl recently. He also remembered how often Supergirl smiled before he refused to smile another time.

THE END


End file.
